Sonic (Creepypasta)
This article is made by User:NourGodly1592, so don't say it's made by you, or I will ban and possess you in Hell This story tells us about Tom and the weird sonic game: When I was kid, i loved genesis games, like Aladdin, but most favorite game, Sonic. on the birthday, i found weird CD from my birthday called "SONIC" no .exe or the normal logo. just sonic, but i believed it will be no problem for playing. It started with word "SONIC" on center of screen and background of Sonic with Tails and the song is greatly to play, but after a split second everything started to turn black then it makes blood and made the static sound thing. I was scared, but it's only minor glitch, This is ONLY (i mean ONLY) shows the Now Loading text without anything. I have suprised how SEGA made this game but split second, i saw sonic.exe made with blood graphics. I have felt something will happen. but anyways. It shows stage called "Not Special" and he ACT 0 made me confuse because their start is ACT 1, it started, i saw nothing except the grass and Big Greyish Ring, I'm trying to move left and right but i cant, My only chance is to enter the Special Ring, i entered sucessfully, and I have got in shock because I saw background that earth is destroyed... wow. i saw nothing except 4 flipping balls and im jumping, then When i'm jumped back i have got the Goal thing, BUT before it flips 1 time the background changed and the graphics are screwed, But weird that i lost one life from this game, and it makes sound like Pinball but glitched sound but with glitched sound after some seconds i heard the screaming sound. and the static background appeared before it disappears for split second, and then the Now Loading appeared but the color changed, the act 1 started but there isnt any stage name... the music is fine but with some waves happened in the sound, i pressed down and A acccidendly and i got the first speed shoes, then 2nd time, then 3rd time, BUT the final time was brutal. Sonic started to getting faster and.. i got killed by the claws, the music starting to confuse, and background makes like watery effects and it flashes again. the now loading appeared again but it shows the strange progress bar, it's say "go back" and the act 9 im trying to move but i cant, the walls began to collapse and im dont have any chance but to die, and it showed like devil, I'm tired for playing that game, I'm trying to turn off the CPU because the virus infected the shut down option, My Finger have cutted, It says in deep voice "CONTINUE THE GAME OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE" i dont have any chances but to play the game, it doesnt show the now loading again, it shows the screwed one, it says "End" Act 1, Im happy because it's the end of the game, but the music is from suicidemouse.avi. It shows normally until i found a strange monster coming back and forth, I'm trying to jump from him but he's made of metal and he ate sonic, and its end of the game, When I'm closing my eyes for reliving, I cant feel the left eye, and i cant open it either, when I'm touched it, i found it is missing, I'm crying but the left eye's tears is blood, when I saw the game over background, it was my eye, I went to the hospital to transplant my eye, and it suceeded, but i will never play this game again